


Lullaby

by Ark666



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Other, gender non specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark666/pseuds/Ark666
Summary: It's a poem I wrote after listening to a song that made me cry.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit, maybe I am the romantic.

Hold my hand in the darkness of death,  
For I shall have no fear,  
In this sea of life hold me close to you,  
And unto you I give my eternal love.

You committed theft,  
By holding my heart here,  
Close to you,  
And unto you I give my eternal love.

We were two strangers who fell hard,  
You held me close to you,  
So close and dear,  
But now I lie close to the shadow of death.

I lay lie on our shared bed holding your hand,  
I have no fear because you are here  
You hold me close to you,  
Your heartbeat lulls me to closer and closer to eternal sleep,  
Petting my head you try to keep it together to be strong,  
I caress your cheek and tell you that it’s alright,  
And unto you I give my eternal love.


End file.
